pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Deadeon
~ Dead Eeveelution ~ Link:http://rainydazewriter.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Deadeon-252073172 Deadeon Kylie walked down the path slowly. She was nervous about being anywhere near tall grass, because recent TV reports had mentioned a dangerous pokemon running wild through all of Sinnoh. Kylie only had five pokemon: Turtwig, Bidoof, Starly, Shinx, and Zubat. Rustle rustle Kylie froze. "Hello?" she called tentatively. "Is someone there?" She peered into the bushes, looking carefully for signs of a trainer. Rustle rustle The tall grass shook harder. Kylie remembered something her father had once told her. "Remember, Kylie, if the undergrowth rustles, it means a rare pokemon is hiding there. So always look for rustling grass!" As always, thinking about her dad upset Kylie, since he had been killed by a rabid Ursaring two years ago. But if the grass was rustling, didn't it mean there was a rare pokemon there? I've got to find out, Kylie decided. Nervously, she took a step into the tall grass where it rustled. Instantly the young trainer was accosted by a wild pokemon. It was rare. Boy, was it rare! "An Eevee!" Kylie shouted in excitement. She loved Eevees! The way you could choose from seven different forms always amazed her. Kylie didn't know another person who owned an Eevee. This Eevee was level 5, and a female. "Okay, Turtwig, prepare to battle!" Kylie cried. She tossed the pokeball into the air and out came her first pokemon. "Vee!" cried the Eevee as it used Tackle. Kylie wasn't certain that it could withstand Razor Leaf, so she instructed Turtwig to use Tackle instead. The small pokemon leaped forward and slammed into the Eevee. He had taken damage from the Eevee already, but he was still strong. "All right! It's weak!" Kylie cried eagerly. "Now to throw a pokeball!" She dug in her bag for one and hurled it at the small brown creature. Shake… shake… shake… click! The pokeball stopped rocking back and forth and Kylie cried out with excitement. "Yeah! I caught an Eevee!" she shouted. Next she decided not to nickname it, as she had yet to even decide what it would become. Kylie and Eevee spent many long days battling together, their fear of the dangerous wild pokemon forgotten. At last, Eevee was level 35. One more level and Eevee evolves, thought Kylie eagerly. However, she decided to check the news first. "…and the latest reports say that the wild pokemon was caught by an unknown trainer, Ken," the newswoman was saying. "Well, Janice, that's sure a relief!" the man said with a laugh. However, his face grew somber. "If the trainer who caught the dangerous pokemon is watching this, they had better be careful. The wild pokemon is extremely unstable, and may evolve into a new, very powerful creature. One of our reporters is interviewing the man who hatched this monster now." Kylie sat down to listen, her interest captured. "Well, it was just a lil' slip of a thang," the breeder was saying to a reporter in a strong southern accent. "I mean, the creature hatched alrighty. But then when I tried to give it a Firestone, it… ah, crap, I cain't really describe it. It was like a miracle… miragal… mirage… thingy. It wuz like a skel'ton. You know, with all those bones and stuff. I'd guess it was bred from some creepy monster glitchy thang. I don't know whut made it so weird n' all that stuff. I guess it was like a monster or somethin'." "Well, viewers, for such a strange phenomenon, we have the man who can explain it: Professor Oak!" cried Ken. "Hello, everyone!" Oak said. "It's me, Professor Oak! Good to see you all. Now then, let's get down to business. "When a pokemon egg is laid, it must sit around until it's ready to hatch. However, the pokemon can be influenced under the eggshell. "If a baby pokemon was found by a ghost-type pokemon that was particularly cruel, it might be made into an Undead creature. This is a sort of extremely rare Glitch that only happens once every thousand years, for almost no ghost-type is powerful enough to achieve such a thing. "The baby, to all appearances, would look ordinary enough. It would stay normal-looking until it received a huge burst of energy that would force its mind into remembering its past. The most likely event in which this would happen is evolution. "The Undead creature would still have its care for its trainer; however, it would go to any means to be with it. So, trainers, if you think you may have caught the special creature, make sure that you don't evolve it, and if it's too late, keep it with you at all times – but never battle with it." "Why is that, Oak?" asked Ken. "Well, the Undead creature can easily kill – that's right, not defeat, but kill – any other pokemon." The professor's face was grave. "If you have such a pokemon, take it to the police right away." "Whoa," Kylie said, switching off the TV. "That is scary. Now I'm paranoid that I'm gonna run across a trainer who owns the monster-thingy." "Eevee," agreed Eevee. "Come on, girl, let's get you leveled up so you can evolve," Kylie said cheerfully. She and Eevee walked around for a while until they found a powerful wild pokemon – a level 30 Staravia – and began to battle. It was a cinch to defeat with Eevee's great moves. But Kylie held off letting Eevee get her experience. She wanted to think about what she wanted Eevee to evolve into. "Eh, you can become an Espeon," she decided at last. "If I want another one, I can breed you, right?" Eevee chirruped, and Kylie let her begin to evolve. As usual, her pokedex began to tell her what was happening, although it was totally unnecessary. "Eevee is evolving!" "Eevee began to glow with the light of evolution." Kylie waited for her pokemon to evolve, eager to train her new Espeon. However, something else happened. Eevee stopped moving, and her evolution process froze, mid-growth. "Eevee is remembering something." Kylie froze, suddenly feeling suspicious. "Eevee remembered her life in the egg." Kylie gasped. No way! This is the monster? Eevee is the monster? Please let it not be true. "Eevee continued evolving." Kylie prayed that Eevee would become an Espeon. "Eevee became a Deadeon!" Kylie nearly threw up. She gasped in horror at the scene in front of her. Eevee – no, Deadeon – was more horrifying than anything Kylie had ever seen in her life. Deadeon was basically an Eevee corpse. But how grotesque! Deadeon's fur was torn out in clumps that gathered in tufts around the base of her tail and her neck. The skin that showed underneath was a purplish-green color, and it smelled like rotting flesh. Deadeon's tail was furless and bald, and about halfway between the tip and the body, it was as if someone had snapped it like a twig. And it had splintered. There was a jagged wound in the middle that had shards of bone sticking out of it. Deadeon's body was pale peach, but there were tears covering it as though someone had torn away patches of skin. The areas around the wounds were blood-smeared, swollen, and purple. Inside the wounds, torn muscles and ligaments were visible. In one tear, the ribs were visible. One of them jutted out of Deadeon's body. Her legs were terrible, too. One of them was made completely from bone, with bits and pieces of flesh still stuck to it. Another one appeared to be broken, as it was twisted almost beyond recognition as a leg. The hind two were like the body – torn. The ears were torn to shreds and crusted with dried blood. They were ripped badly and were not in their normal shape. Rather, they were mangled and twisted. But Deadeon's face was the worst. Reddish-black markings shadowed the eyes, which were sunken into the face. The cheekbones jutted out sharply and below them Deadeon's face was thin and hollow-looking. Her nose was torn in two, and the flesh inside was green! Atop her head, near the left ear, there was a patch of bloody skull showing. It was cracked, and inside a pale pinkish-grey mass of muscles throbbed slightly. Deadeon opened her mouth to speak, but Kylie didn't listen to anything the monster had to say. She was caught up in staring at the mouth. Really, calling it a mouth was an exaggeration. There were no lips. It was more like… a hole. Like someone had torn a hole in the center of Deadeon's mouth. Teeth stabbed out of the gaping maw like weeds, randomly placed – and everywhere. The tongue was still there, but it was like it had been turned inside out. It was bloody and the veins were showing, some of them broken. "Eoooooon…" cried Deadeon, and Kylie heard it this time. Even Deadeon's voice had changed! It was deeper and sounded ragged, as though Deadeon had been screaming for hours. "Augh! Deadeon, return!" Kylie cried in horror. She held out the pokeball, but Deadeon leaped forward and slapped it out of her hand with one paw. It fell far away in the tall grass, and Kylie was not in the mood to fight her way past her new pokemon, who blocked the way. "Deadeon!" announced Deadeon, sounding much as if she were trying to order Kylie to do something. "C'mon… thing… let's go to the police station," Kylie murmured nervously. To her surprise, Deadeon followed her eagerly. Maybe a little too eagerly?... At the police station, Officer Jenny immediately saw the problem. "Arceus! Is that the monster pokemon?" she asked. "Yep," Kylie announced. "I caught her as an Eevee. I didn't think she would be… well, this." Kylie gestured towards Deadeon, who sat up a bit straighter and blinked at Officer Jenny. "Well, we'll take her to Oak so that he can examine her. Is that alright with you?" Jenny asked. "Absolutely. I don't want her on my team," Kylie replied. Deadeon, as though she understood perfectly, went to stand by Jenny. Hmm… wasn't the monster supposed to still love their trainer? Kylie wondered, feeling slightly betrayed, despite the fact that it was a monster. "Okay then. We'll take her now," Jenny said. She walked away, and Deadeon followed. Kylie, glad to be rid of the monster and eager to return to training her other pokemon, went home and decided to take a short nap first. All the excitement had made her tired. Kylie's dreams were fitful. She saw more blood in her dreams, spattered all over her house. She saw limbs of pokemon lying everywhere. "Ah!" she cried, waking up in a cold sweat from one. When Kylie's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that her dreams had become reality. Her entire room was bloodstained, and there were bodies lying around. They looked freshly killed. Blood still leaked from their wounds. "No… Arceus… no… please, no…" gasped Kylie in horror. Then she recognized one body. "Grotle! No!" Kylie cried, dropping to her knees next to the corpse. "Who did this? Who is capable of this?" she sobbed. "I think you're looking for me, Master." When Kylie looked up, she saw Deadeon standing in front of her. The monstrosity had a horrible look on its face, a look that Kylie realized was a sneer. "They weren't good enough for you, Master. Only I am strong enough," Deadeon said with a smirk. "They didn't love you like I did. Like I do!" "Wait, Deadeon… please… don't do this! They were my friends! You are a monster!" Kylie screamed furiously through her tears. "You killed my friends! I don't want you anymore! You're evil! You're horrible! I don't want to be your trainer! I hate you!" Deadeon looked completely shocked. "But Master… we were friends! You made me strong! You made me remember! You helped me become what I wanted to be." "I didn't know!" shouted Kylie. "I wanted an Espeon! Not a Deadeon! An Espeon! You're a monster! You're a murderer! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…" She dissolved in tears. "If that's the way you feel, master, then I will return your feelings…" When Kylie looked up again, she saw that Deadeon was gone. The reports of deaths throughout the region were growing in number each day. Each victim was murdered and found covered in blood with a horrified expression. Kylie watched TV often, trying to find out where Deadeon was that day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to recapture it before it did more harm, kill it, or stay out of its way. That day it was in Hearthome city, where Kylie lived. When she saw the report, she didn't even decide what to do. She just set out to find it. Behind some houses, Kylie found the monster. She wasn't even surprised, somehow. She just knew it would be there. "Master… I see you came to reclaim me…" "No!" Kylie cried strongly. "I came to defeat you! I don't want you to kill anyone else." "To keep me from killing means you must capture me…" "I can't capture you!" Kylie cried furiously. "I hate you! You deserve to die!" "Is it my fault I was made this way?" demanded Deadeon. "Am I really to blame for being created?" "No, but you're a killer! You could choose to be kind instead! But you won't! One of us is gonna die today. I swear it." Kylie shouted angrily. "Well then, Master… I guess this is goodbye…" "Goodbye?" Kylie snapped. "I'm going to defeat you before you kill again!" "Kill again… that's what I'm about to do…" "What?!" cried Kylie as Deadeon rushed at her. "Master, good-" Jenny and a detective looked down at the body. Its face was twisted into a look of terror, and its mouth was open as if it had died screaming. "The girl didn't need to die," Jenny said with a sigh. "None of the victims did," the detective replied. "Someday we'll catch that monster," Jenny said, sounding determined. "Someday," the detective agreed. "Someday indeed… or I'll catch you first…" Category:Pokemon